Hug
by gyurachi
Summary: —perasaan itu tersampaikan begitu saja, hanya dengan kontak fisik berupa pelukan yang sederhana.


.

**Hug © gyurachi**

**Black Butler © Yana Toboso**

**CieLizzy—canon / K+ – Romance**

.

Burung gereja bersiul, melenyapkan suasana sunyi yang tercipta di antara dua insan yang ditakdirkan untuk memadu kasih. Keduanya duduk di sana, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sejak mereka hanya berdua. Bahkan pihak wanita yang biasanya sangat anti dengan suasana yang canggung tidak mengeluarkan sedikitpun suaranya.

Ini kejadian yang langka. Sangat langka.

Elizabeth Midford menghela napas. Dia mulai bosan dengan aura canggung yang menyelimutinya. Ia sangat ingin memulai pembicaraan dengan tunangannya. Entah itu pertanyaan basa-basi seperti dulu, atau apapun itu asal bisa membuatnya tidak bosan.

Elizabeth ingin, tapi raut wajah tunangannya seakan menolak kehadirannya mentah-mentah.

Ciel Phantomhive, tunangan sekaligus cinta pertamanya berubah sejak tragedi naas itu menimpa keluarga Phantomhive. Wajah yang bersemu merah, pipi bulat yang menggemaskan, sepasang mata bulat yang manis, dan juga senyum yang menghangatkan hatinya—semua itu sirna begitu saja, digantikan oleh mata kiri yang menegas, pipi yang tirus dan pucat, serta bibir yang melengkung ke bawah.

'_Ciel_-kun_, kalau seandainya tragedi seperti itu tidak pernah ada, apa Ciel_-kun_ tetap seperti dulu, ya_?'

Elizabeth tersenyum tipis. Tanpa sadar manik hijaunya melirik sang pujaan hati yang tengah sibuk dengan koran yang berada di tangannya. Peduli setan dengan suasana yang kelewat canggung, masih bisa melihat seorang Ciel setelah insiden itu saja Elizazbeth sangat bersyukur.

Sementara itu, _earl_ yang menjadi perhatian dari Elizabeth merasa risih. Iris birunya membalas lirikan Elizabeth. "Ada apa?"—setelah sekian menit, akhirnya ia bersuara.

Gadis itu menyadari bahwa Ciel bertanya kepadanya. Kelopak matanya berkedip untuk beberapa kali, kemudian mengeluarkan tawa renyah sambil menggaruk pipi kirinya yang tidak gatal. "Tidak, tidak. Bukan apa-apa, tenang saja," jawabnya—bohong.

Ciel mendengus pelan. Melanjutkan kembali acara membacanya, mengabaikan Elizabeth. Membiarkan sunyi membunuh waktu bersama Elizabeth begitu saja.

Lagi.

Elizabeth tetap tersenyum, berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit yang berasal dari dada kirinya. Jantungnya terasa memompa darah lebih lambat dari biasanya. Tapi gadis itu tetap tersenyum. Ia berusaha memakluminya; menerima sifat baru seorang Ciel Phantomhive.

Sifat yang arogan, acuh, dingin...

"Anu, Ciel-_kun_—" Gadis itu bangkit dari kursinya, membuat sebuah suara yang mampu mengusir burung-burung di sekitarnya.

Yang dipanggil tidak menengok. Telinganya masih cukup sensitif untuk mendengar suara yang sangat pelan. "Ada apa?" Ia mengatakan hal yang sama, untuk kedua kalinya.

Elizabeth menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya mengepal agak kuat. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk mengatakan kalimat yang membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak normal. "Ciel-_kun_—" Elizabeth sengaja menggantung kalimatnya untuk mengambil napas. "—peluk."

"...hah?" Ciel mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung. "Apa maks—"

"Aku mau Ciel-_kun_ memelukku. Mau, kan?"—Elizabeth tersenyum manis setelahnya. Pipinya bersemu, detak jantungnya tidak beraturan.

Ciel terdiam. Antara terkejut dan heran karena mendapat permintaan untuk melakukan kontak fisik secara tiba-tiba dari tunangannya. Padahal sudah jelas Ciel mengabaikan Elizabeth, dan nyaris tidak mengajaknya mengobrol paling tidak satu menit. Tapi ... minta dipeluk?

Menghela napas, laki-laki itu melipat korannya dengan cekatan, kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja. "Dasar, kenapa tiba-tiba, _sih_?" Ciel mengomel, setelahnya berjalan mendekati Elizabeth. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari gadis itu. Walau samar, pipinya memerah.

Iris _emerald _ itu menangkap ekspresi yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat. Senyumnya semakin melebar, rasanya ada air panas yang memaksa keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang, perasaannya terlalu meledak-ledak. Ia ingin menumpahkan semuanya, sekarang juga.

—Dan setelah Ciel berada tepat di hadapan Elizabeth, perempuan itu memeluk tunangannya. Dia memeluknya. Erat. Kemudian menangis. Tanpa suara.

"Lizzy—" Ciel hanya diam, perasaannya terasa dicampur seenaknya oleh air mata yang membasahi pundaknya. Jemari mungil itu meremas pelan pakaiannya, menyalurkan sebuah kehangatan yang baru saja menghilang di lubuk hatinya.

_Hangat. Perasaan Elizabeth yang hangat, dan tulus. Perasaan itu tersampaikan begitu saja, hanya dengan kontak fisik berupa pelukan yang sederhana. _

**.**

**END**

Syugah smileu, gyurachi-20140722


End file.
